


A Constant Companion

by hbdragons



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Doctor Who (2005), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Character Study, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbdragons/pseuds/hbdragons
Summary: But where are you going?Cline knew for sure that when that shuttle left he’d never see Jenny again. All he’d known was war, for so long that when Jenny turned up his world got flipped upside down and inside out.A man who never would.The man who’d caused Jenny had made his point. Neither he nor Jenny had killed anyone, even when they could. So Cline lived by that and made friends with Hath and anyone who’d decided to stay on Messaline and stay peaceful.





	A Constant Companion

**Author's Note:**

> This has been spinning in my mind for a while. If you're looking for fluff, this is not going to be it. It's a writing experiment that I am willing to fail at. It's probably mad. But I believe those two characters need more screen time. It helps that I loved their portrayal. But the Doctor was wrong to save her - he was being kind but the trauma when he himself knows how bad it is. Anyway, this is me giving, eventually, Ashildr a companion. 
> 
> For this to make sense, please read the wikis for the two DW characters. Ideally, you should also be familiar with Doctor Who. It will , possibly make sense without too, but knowing about it will help more. 
> 
> If anyone is interested I can add resources as links.

_But where are you going?_

Cline knew for sure that when that shuttle left he’d never see Jenny again. All he’d known was war, for so long that when Jenny turned up his world got flipped upside down and inside out. 

_A man who never would._

The man who’d caused Jenny had made his point. Neither he nor Jenny had killed anyone, even when they could. So Cline lived by that and made friends with Hath and anyone who’d decided to stay on Messaline and stay peaceful.

_A year later_

“Hello, boys!” Clint jumped at the voice, the sense of _deja vu_ jarring and after his heart calmed down a little, he turned around to see Jenny, practically unchanged by the door to his lab.

“Jenny, you came back! Why did you come back?” Cline was happy to see her again but apprehensive about what it might mean. She said she’d rescue civilizations. What was going to happen to Messaline?

“Why do you look scared? You don’t have to be. I’m just here to ask if you’d like to join me in my travels. It’ll be an adventure!” Cline was happy she’d kept her enthusiasm but it sounded half-untrue.

“Why did you really return? And no Hath, I don’t think it’s a good idea either,” Cline turned to the Hath, furious he’d live his family and friends behind for adventure.

“It is a great idea. Well, for me anyway. I want to find my dad. But it gets lonely, traveling, so I wanted to as if you’d join me.”

“I can’t, I’m not like you. By the time we reach another solar system I’ll be old and grey and of no use to you,” Cline knew he was right. It hurt a bit, the idea of adventure sounded sweet but still, highly incompatible with a good life.

“Is that the only problem?” Jenny laughed and threw something at Cline, something he unfortunately caught, and the moment it touched him, sank into his skin.

“What was that? What did you give me?” Cline had a bad feeling about this. 

“It’s time. Time to see the universe. It’ll keep you like this. You’ll have time for all the adventures. Now, let’s go.” Jenny smiled and turned around. The Hath bubbled angrily then fell silent, looking at Cline sadly before embracing him as a brother and then leaving the lab.

-//-

Cline had known that once he left Messaline he would never see that planet again. His friends would be gone. By the time and if they returned, he would want to leave as soon as possible. It was very likely that Jenny hadn’t understood the enormity of what she’d done. But in explaining the Mire repair kit, she’d revealed the horrible truth that he’d need to live with now: he couldn’t die or age, really.

They’re destination was Earth, the long way round so she could find her dad and take part in his adventures. Cline wondered if she would leave him on Earth when she did or take her with them. He wasn’t sure what he’d prefer.


End file.
